


Time to Go to Bed

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair learns routine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Time to Go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'routine'

Time to Go to Bed

by Bluewolf

The first thing Blair learned when he went to Rainier as a freshman was something that to Naomi was pretty well anathema; routine.

For Naomi, even mealtimes were somewhat elastic. She - and therefore Blair - ate when she was hungry. 'Dinner' could be from any time between 3pm and midnight, and Blair adapted to that because he had no alternative. Telling her that _he_ was hungry was useless; meals were when she was hungry. When he went to Rainier, having meals at set times, three times a day, was quite a culture shock for him - with Naomi, sometimes he only had two meals in a day, sometimes four small meals (depending on where they were) and occasionally only one - again depending on where they were - the leader of one commune Naomi visited believed that fasting during the day, and having one meal at night, created good karma. They were there long enough for Blair to realize that everyone was very, very thin; and he was relieved when Naomi decided, after just a few weeks, that while she didn't believe in eating if she wasn't hungry, she didn't like spending some hours hungry because someone else decided that she shouldn't eat until about 8pm - though it didn't lead her to sympathize with Blair when he said he was hungry.

So routine wasn't an entirely new concept for Blair - just an unusual one, and one that he linked with being almost permanently hungry. Because not long after his daily meal at the commune - though not at the exact same time every night - Blair went to bed... and woke in the morning hungry.

Not an entirely new concept, but not a concept he considered favorably.

But at Rainier, he learned routine, and quickly discovered that it was surprisingly useful. Knowing where he was meant to be, and when - much easier than the random time-keeping Naomi favored. Knowing when he would eat, that he would not spend hours with a stomach rumbling from hunger until Naomi decided she was hungry - that was heaven.

And even if many of his 'leisure' hours were spent studying, he knew when he had to be in bed; and that was when he started to set an alarm clock to remind him when it was time to stop studying and go to bed.

He was mildly amused when he realized he had developed that one routine of his own; setting an alarm to remind him when it was time to go to bed.


End file.
